


Date Night

by WillowLong



Series: Adventures at the Avengers Tower [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint have never actually gone on a date. Bucky likes to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Wants a Date. A Real Date.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever wants anything written, feel free to comment on pretty much anything. I'm in the mood for the writing and am more then honored to do anything you lovely people want. Oh. And there's a little "Dahmer" cameo in this to any of my weirder Renner fangirls. ;)

Clint was snuggled up next to Bucky on the couch as they watched ‘Beowulf’’ for the third time that month. 

“We really need to stop letting Thor have a turn at picking the movie.’ Tony groaned as he buried his face in Bruce’s shoulder.

“Or stop having so many movie nights. Three a week does seem like a bit much.” Natasha looked over to Steve who shrugged his shoulders and laid an arm around Sam. 

“But I like movie night.” They all turned to Bucky and Tony sprung up dramatically, splaying his hands in front of him as if trying to calm a dangerous animal. 

“Wooah there, guys. Well I guess that settles it. For the love of God don’t take the guys movie night away.” Bucky flashed a smile in Tony’s direction and winked. “Jesus, you scare the shit out of me, Barnes.” 

“I love you too, Stark.” 

“Back off, Iron Bitch. He’s my girl.” Clint possessively threw an arm around around Bucky’s chest and held him unnecessarily tight. 

“I don’t need him! I’ve got my own socially awkward deranged killing machine.” Tony repeated the gesture with Bruce.

“Umm, I don’t know if I should be offended, or…” Bruce glanced over to Bucky questionably who simply smiled and hugged Clint back, running one flesh hand through his hair. Natasha threw an un-popped kernel of popcorn at Steve which hit him right in the ear.

“Hey!” 

“Control your team, Captain!” 

“I’m off duty.”

Tony’s head shot toward the kitchen. “Ohooooo! I forgot we had ice cream!” He leaped from Bruce’s lap and accidentally kicked Thor, who was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V completely entranced by the warrior on the screen.

“Dude! I want ice cream!” Sam ran after Tony and they both managed to slide on the kitchen floor in their socks, landing together in a heap in front of the refrigerator. 

Bucky watched Tony and Sam as the lay laughing together in the kitchen trying to make out what they were saying but deciding that it was probably useless and not important to anyone’s immediate well-being, so fuck it. His eyes fell on Natasha, sitting curled in an over-sized armchair eating popcorn one piece at a time. She was focused on the movie now, her hands working automatically. She really was beautiful. Her movements fluid and deliberate, relaxed and yet still constantly ready to neutralize any threat that would be stupid enough to try attack her partners. Between the two of them no one was getting into that tower. He liked knowing that. It helped him ease a bit of the constant worry he had lying awake in bed at night, worried about the team that had helped his best friend save him. Helped take him out of that place. Helped him remember. Gave him this life that he definitely didn’t deserve. Gave him Clint. He shook the thought away and squeezed Clint’s arm, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, just to ground himself and remind him that this was all here. He felt a knot rising in his throat when Clint looked up at him, hair disheveled and eyes bright in the fluorescence of the common room.

“I don’t deserve you.” Bucky smiled at the blonde resting his head in his lap.

“Fuck off.” Clint slapped him lazily with the back of his hand, barely skimming his cheek as his hand fell back onto his chest. 

 

 

“I like these nights.” Bucky grabbed Clint from behind and forced him down on the bed, wrapping his arm around his waist and nuzzling his hair. 

“Mmmm, Yeah? Why the hell do you like em’? A bunch of sugar fueled super humans all competing to out annoy each other?”

“I think that’s only you and Stark.”

“Hmm.” Clint snorted out what might have been a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this if we were back in my time. I wouldn’t be able to hold you and kiss you while watchin’ a picture with my pals. You’d only get me in grimy back alleys, maybe our apartment if we were lucky. But then you’d have to deal with Steve watchin’.”

Clint shuttered. “Eww.” 

“Haha, yeah.”

“You know, we’ve never really gotten to go out on a real date.” Clint turned in Bucky’s arms to face him. “Why don’t we do that?”

“Well...I don’t know. What do you do now for dates? We have pretty much mastered the ‘Netflix and Chill’ scene.” Bucky couldn’t help but rub his nose against Clint’s when he giggled. 

“My ninety something year old boyfriend just said, ‘Netflix and Chill.’ What is my life?” 

Bucky shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. “So? Ideas?”

Clint nipped at Bucky’s neck before kissing it gently and working his way up his jaw-line. “We could go back to my place. Have some beers. Maybe take a couple pictures.” Clint yelped as Bucky elbowed him in the side. “Well, what did you like doing with chick’s back in the day?”

“Dancing.” He didn’t have to think about it. He loved to dance. He would spend hours in the apartment making Steve dance with him and when he was too tired or sick, Bucky would dance for him. He was well known around the clubs as a ladies man because the moment he would walk through the door, they all wanted their shot at a dance with James Barnes. He thought back to those nights in the dimly lit dance halls filled with the sounds of music and laughter. Some of it was foggy but he could remember the smell of gin and perfume mixing into a sickly intoxicating aroma that drew you in like a fly on honey. 

“Dancing?” Clint raised one eyebrow. 

Bucky tried to imagine the scene in his head. Clint on his arm as he walked into a speak-easy. No one giving him a second glance, not even when they made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. Clint would go spinning in the soft yellow glow and Bucky would catch him on the return, dipping him low and kissing him right there in the center of the floor. “Mhhmm. Yeah.” 

“I’m not really much of a dancer, Buck.” Clint was suddenly rolled onto his back and pinned down by his wrists. Bucky bit down on his bottom lip and ground his hips into the smaller man, who found himself completely defenseless at the lovingly greedy hands of the Winter Soldier. “Ok, fine! Ya brat! We’ll go dancing. Just don’t kill me.”

Bucky smiled at his small victory and stripped off his shirt.


	2. Bucky Gets A Date. A Real Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go dancing. Buck is a suave mother-fucker and Clint is a 13 year old girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put your dip in Neko_kyuun!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTk7mWp24mo

“Heeey, Tony, buddy. What’s up?” Clint cautiously stepped into Tony’s workshop, ducking as something flew off of the workbench and through a double paned glass window. 

“Shit.” Tony lifted the safety goggles from his eyes and glared in the direction of the door. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing! I swear. I need to ask a favor of you.” Clint tried out his most intimidating Brooklyn accent. “I hear you’re a man who knows how to get things.”

“That I am. For a fee.” Tony’s hands crossed his chest.

“No one else ever has to pay you!”

“No one else puts toy snakes in my cereal boxes.” 

“Touche. What do you want?”

“I want...hmmm...I don’t know yet. I’ll think about it and let you know.” Tony smiled like a bitchy teenage girl when Clint sighed and groaned at the floor. 

“Ughhh. Dammit,, fine..” Clint reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. “Here’s what I need.” 

 

Bucky was standing on the Avengers tower helicopter pad with Steve waiting to be picked up and flown to some town in Michigan where a bunch of wannabe supervillains were selling explosives out of the basement of an old Ford plant. 

“You know Hitler had a portrait of Henry Ford on his desk?” Bucky asked as Steve turned to look at him. His eyes crinkled in disbelief. “Learned it at one of the museums. The man did not like the Jews.”

Steve looked as if he wanted to say something but lost his chance as the helicopter started it’s descent onto the roof, not quite landing when the pair jumped into the open door. It was an easy enough mission. There were only ten guys in total and none of them had more than a few years of karate training under their belts. It took them less than a half hour to round them up and hand them off to Fury. 

“So, why did I have to come with you on this one?” Bucky was wiping under his eyes with a baby-wipe and trying to keep the rest from flying out of the open helicopter door.

“You didn’t really have to. I just don’t get to go on many missions with you and I figured you’d enjoy the chance to get out and do something.” Steve looked as if he had been shamed for cursing in church.

“Aww, Stevie.” Buck placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. “I do like going out with you. It’s still taking a bit of getting used to. You know, the whole ‘Don’t kill them if possible’ thing. So how are you and Sam doing?” Steve blushed, the tips of his ears turning pink. He looked like a god damned china doll. “Aww. You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” He pinched his cheek lightly and Steve batted him away like a despondent child. 

“We’re great. Not really much to say. I really like him. Yesterday we were walking through the park and he watched a kid drop his sucker into the dirt and played catch with him to take his mind off of it. Ended up forming a whole game with the kids in the park. I’m sure I saw a couple friendships being made.” His bright blue eyes sparkled as he talked about his winged partner. 

“You two are perfect for each other. He’s no substitute for Peg, but he’s damn close. Those big brown doe eyes and constantly judging eye-brows.” He smiled and leaned into the blonde. 

“Haha. Yeah. She would have liked him, I think. What about you? How’s Clint? Actually, how have to not killed him yet?” He wrapped his arm around the assassin and looked down at him, smiling. 

Bucky’s face took on his most stern ‘Winter Soldier’ expression and his voice was sullen. “I’ve tried. A couple times. I woke up not really knowing what was going on. Confused, you know? I had a knife to his throat once. He didn’t fight or run. Just stood there talking you me. Bringin’ me back and pulled me into his lap when I broke down blubberin’ like a damn kid. He spooked me comin’ out of the shower once and I hit him in the back of the head with a soap dish. He was out for 5 minutes until I calmed down and got him into the bed. He just looked at me and smiled. Told me it was, ‘Cool’.”

“Awe, Buck.” Steve squeezed his arm around him just a little bit tighter.

“I think I might love him, Stevie. I mean, as much as I probably can. I love him just like I love you, except with the added benefit of blow-jobs.” He said this last part just to see that blush come back onto the Captain’s face. He punched Bucky’s metal forearm with a soft *clink* and looked at the floor. 

“I think he likes you too, Buck.” Steve smiled a little knowing smile and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

 

Bucky looked at the clock as he entered his apartment. It was only six o’clock. 

“Clint? Honey, I’m home!” Bucky stuck his head into the small kitchen. “Where is my darling little cherub of destruction?” He wandered into the bedroom and his eyes immediately fell on a box sitting out on the bed. It was approximately two feet long and maybe a foot and a half wide, nearly flat and wrapped in newspaper. It was tied together neatly with a small bit of twine that looked as if it had been from back before the war. A note was folded in between the bits of string and Bucky smiled as he read his boyfriends horrible chicken scratch writing. 

“Hey,  
So, we’re going out tonight. Not like, OUT out because I want this to be special and if anything like, sets you off into some weird PTSD stabby rage fit, I want to make sure you’re safe as well as the fine citizens of New York. So go clean yourself up. Get all pretty for me and put this on. At eight o’clock go down to the ballroom. Natasha is going to be up at like six with the rest so I’d be prepared for like, a flurry of throwing knifes or something. 

-Clint”

Bucky smiled at the note and lifted the lid off of the clothing box. He spent three confused seconds examining the contents and definitely did not jump as Nat placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Buck.” She smiled as he spun around, a light green tie clasped in his hand. She held a black dry-cleaning bag in her own hand and a hat box under her arm. “These are for you.”

Bucky looked the bag over closely and slowly reached out for it as Nat lay the hat box on the bed. “What is it? New suit? Stark just gave me two. Can’t I just wear one of those? Clint’s letter said that we were just staying in the tower.” 

“You are. We’re all going, along with a few of the Stark tower employees and Sam’s family. And I think you might want to wear this one. It’s not quite as fancy but I think it’s a bit more ‘your style’. She winked and turned to leave the room. Bucky eyed the hat box and shouted after her, “If this is a bomb I will kill you, возлюбленная.” She flashed him a wicked smile, blew him a kiss and quickly slipped into the elevator. 

Bucky turned and looked into the newspaper wrapped box once more and lifted out a pressed forest green button down shirt. He laid it out on his bed and reached out cautiously for the hat box. Though he consciously knew that Natasha probably wouldn’t do anything to him in the tower, that nagging voice in the back of his head still caused his hand to stutter as he lifted the lid. It wasn’t until he saw what was in the box did his breathing follow suit. 

“Oh, baby boy. What the fuck did you do?” He gingerly lifted the army peaked cap from it’s box. His hands shook as he rubbed the fingers of his flesh hand along the scratchy cotton, feeling the edges of the brim and squeezed his eyes shut. “Shit.” His brain threw foggy images at him. He was wearing that hat his last night stateside. The last night he saw Steve. Well, his Steve. His last night in America before...before he fell. Bucky shook his head and placed the hat on the shirt as if it were a priceless work of art. He already knew what was in the dry cleaning bag but he couldn’t help his hands from grabbing it and pulling the zipper down. Jesus Christ, it was nearly perfect. Gold buttons flashed in the light as he ran his hand down the front of the jacket. His mind provided what might have been a memory of dance hall. Of him in this jacket, spinning a beautiful girl and pulling her back to press her warm body against the grey-green of the fabric. Placing it back in the bag, he went to the bathroom to get ready. 

 

Clint was running around the ballroom like a chicken with it’s damn head cut off. 

“Nat? NAT! TONY?” 

“Yo, dude. What’s going on?” Sam held out two hands in front of him, stopping Clint by his shoulders. 

“I don’t know how to tie a bow-tie.” Clint waved the strip of cloth in Sam’s face.

Sam looked, with a lack of other words, dapper. He was wearing a dark blue three piece suit with white pinstripes running parallel down the length of his body. A matching fedora sat perched on his head and a long chained pocket watch draped itself along his belly and into his breast pocket. Steve was in the corner looking for all the world like a little newspaper boy. Dark brown pants, dull cream button down shirt and suspenders and his hair combed over on the side. Bruce was wearing a tan argyle sweater vest and tie and a dark brown pork-pie hat. It looked like someone had stuck a long quail feather in the brim. Natasha had curled her long red hair and was wearing a floor length blue dress with extra folds of fabric sweeping against her legs. She looked like she had googled a picture of Rita Hayworth and went straight from there and nailed it. Tony was just wearing one of his suits with the addition of a white Panama hat. He looked like he might be concealing a Tommy-gun behind the bar. 

“Come here, let daddy help you.” Sam smiled mockingly. 

“Now how do you think that kind of talk makes your little shoe-shiner feel? Wait, what time is it?” 

“Ummm…” Sam pulled the watch from his pocket. “Five to eight.” 

“Cool. Ok,” Sam flipped Clint’s collar down over the tie and smoothed out the front of his shirt and straightened his jacket. “How do I look?” He held his arms outstretched and spun for Sam to see. 

“If I was ninety, I’d fuck ya.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sweet. MUSIC!” Clint ran off into the direction of the stereo and hit ‘play’ on the iPod. Nat King Cole bellowed from the floor speakers and Clint took one more look around the ballroom. It was perfect. He had never actually seen a forties dance hall but he had looked up a lot of pictures and Steve was smiling so wide Clint was afraid his face might crack and he’d have to explain to the president how he had broken Captain America. He ran to the ballroom doors and quickly stepped outside and walked to the elevator, waiting for Bucky. 

The doors dinged and slowly pulled apart and Clint huffed out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Holy shit.”

Bucky stepped out of the elevator and stood with his hands clasped behind his back in front of the open mouthed archer. 

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, reporting.” His eyes didn’t meet Clint but stared off to the side, chin raised and the obvious strain of hiding a smile on his face. 

Clint regained his voice, “At ease, Sergeant.Holy shit, babe. You look…”

Clint was broken off as when Bucky shot forward and wrapped him in his arms, pressing his lips softly to his own. They stood in the hall outside of the ballroom kissing softly. Clint pulled away after a few minutes and straightened the Sergeant’s hat. Bucky straightened his back and held out an arm to Clint. 

“Shall we?” Clint took his arm and let himself be escorted into the ballroom. 

 

All eyes immediately turned to the doors as they swung open. Steve’s mouth dropped and he stood frozen in place for a few seconds before managing to stutter out, “Buck?” He sprinted to the door and wrapped Bucky in a hug, lifting him completely off of the floor. “Oh my gosh, Buck. You look, amazing.” 

Bucky patted Steve’s back and rested both hands on his shoulders, pushing him back a few steps so he could look him over. 

“Aww, Stevie. You do too. But ya ain’t my little punk anymore. You’re all grown up.” Bucky kissed him on the cheek and took Clint’s hand. “Hey baby, I think you owe me a dance.” 

“That’s the point, dumb-ass.” Clint smiled as Bucky lead him to the dance floor where Bing Crosby was just beginning the first verse of ‘You Made me Love You’. “I should probably let you know, I can’t really dance.”

“You were raised in a circus, Barton.” Bucky wrapped a hand around his waist and stepped along with the happy tune. 

“Uhh, yeah. Not a dance studio.” He followed Bucky’s steps. 

“Just, humor me. I’m old and mentally ill.” Bucky winked and let go of Clint as some of the other guests joined them on the floor. He quickly reached out to one of the tower employees and twirled her around and pulled her in by her waist. Clint’s heart jumped into his throat as he watched the world’s deadliest assassin singing along and dancing like it was still 1940 and the worst thing he had to worry about was Rogers. Natasha grabbed him by the hand. 

“Hey, pal.” She spun around and let a lock of hair fall into her face. “Buy a girl a drink?”

Clint swallowed and took one more look at the uniformed man swinging his hips with Tony and Steve, all three sang 

‘You made me happy sometimes,  
You made me glad.  
But there were times  
You made me feel so bad’

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

“You did something amazing here, Clint.” Nat sipped at her drink as they sat at the bar.

“He’s smiling. God, I love when he’s smiling. I love his damn face and his damn robot arm and, fuck Nat. I don’t know.” Clint buried his head into his hands. 

“You don’t know what? How to tell him that you love him?” 

Clint lifted his head and stared at her like she had just started speaking Asguardian. “Huh?” He let his mouth hang open and looked like he might have been drunk, though hadn’t even taken a drink of his cocktail. 

“You are dumber than I thought. And here I was sticking up for you all of these years. Look, Clint. You’ve been dating for what? Like six months? And flirting like teenagers since he got to the damn tower. I think it’s ok.” 

The song came to an end and Bucky began to saunter over to them. The stereo started up again almost immediately and Ella Fitzgerald floated through the ballroom. Bucky held out his hand.

“Excuse me, ma'am but may I steal your conversation partner of a moment or two?” Bucky’s accent was pure 1930’s Brooklyn and his smile was enough to rot your teeth. Clint swallowed hard. 

“Please, do.” Nat set down her drink and went off to dance with Sam. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Dance with me.” Bucky grabbed him by the hand and sang along as they walked to the dance floor. 

‘I'm Flying high but I've got a feeling I'm falling  
Fallin for nobody else but you‘

Clint felt his stomach burning as Bucky wrapped a warm arm around his waist and took his hand in his own. Sweet lord he had a beautiful voice. Clint was grateful that the metal hand couldn’t feel how much his palms were sweating. He felt stupid. It wasn’t like he was some chick out on her first date. Well, I guess technically this was their first date, but you know. Bucky pulled his body closer until they were flush and Clint had a hard time not collapsing right there in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Prettier than any dame.” Bucky gently spoke into his ear before kissing his neck, soft and slow. 

‘I used to travel single, oh  
We chance to mingle, oh  
Now I’m all a tingle over you.’

Clint fought the urge to grip onto Bucky’s jacket, not wanting to wrinkle it and was thankfully saved as Bucky stepped back and lead Clint into a spin, pulling him toward him, ending back to front. Bucky subtly ground his hips against Clint’s ass and once again, he felt like a damn thirteen year old at the Junior High dance. He let the choked moan escape his lips when Buck pressed his lips to his ear and licked along the edge, nipping at the lobe. 

“Oh, Buck. No wonder all the girls wanted ya.” Bucky just chuckled and turned Clint back around and into his arms. “”You’re voice is, beautiful.” 

“Oh?” Bucky swayed Clint along to the music as he sang.

‘Its funny, so funny me taking it this way  
Don't know if I should  
But gee, it feels good’

Clint reached his hand up and brushed it against Bucky’s cheek. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, James. I’m so happy I’ve been able to meet you and hold you like this. I love your eyes. I love your creepy ass smile and your terminator arm. I love your voice and lips and ass and…ahh!” He let out a little gasp as he was suddenly lowered backwards, Bucky’s arm supporting all of his weight. 

“I love you too, Cupid.” Bucky lent down and pressed his lips against Clint’s. He let his mouth fall open and Bucky licked into it, tasting nothing but pure Clint. He whimpered softly when the smaller man sucked his bottom lip.He could feel the smile spreading across Clint’s face. The song came to an end and they opened their eyes and looked up. A crowd had gathered around them and Bucky lifted Clint back to his feet. 

Steve had the goofiest expression on his face. Something cross between pride and that feeling you get when you see a bunch of kittens playing with a Great Dane. He let out a deep happy sigh and yelled, “Let’s hear it for Sergeant Barnes!” 

The couple wrapped their arms around each other once again and kissed for all of their friends and a few strangers too. Bucky didn’t have to hide now.


End file.
